utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Maji LOVE 1000%
Maji LOVE 1000% Original Soundtrack Vol. 5 |previous = Maji LOVE 1000% 〜2012MIX〜 マジLOVE1000％ 〜2012MIX〜 |next = - |current track = Maji LOVE 1000% & Idol Song Special Medley マジLOVE1000％＆アイドルソング　スペシャルメドレー }} The second track in [[Maji LOVE 1000% Original Soundtrack Vol. 5|' Maji LOVE 1000% Original Soundtrack Vol. 5']], sung by [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]. It is a medley song containing all the solo lead idol songs within the first season of the anime, together with a remixed version of the main theme, Maji Love 1000% 〜2012MIX〜. Medley Songs 　　　　[[Maji LOVE 1000% (song)|'Maji Love 1000% 〜2012MIX〜']] ([[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]) 　　　　'Brand New Melody' ([[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']]) 　　　　'Knocking on the mind' ([[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']]) 　　　　'Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart' ([[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']]) 　　　　'Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!!' ([[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']]) 　　　　'Orion de SHOUT OUT' ([[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']]) 　　　　'Nanairo no Compass' ([[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']]) 　　　　'Eternity Love' (Aijima Cecil) 　　　　[[Maji LOVE 1000% (song)|'Maji Love 1000% 〜2012MIX〜']] ([[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]) Lyrics English = All：Beating so fast, seems like it’ll burst, 1000% Love! Hey!! 10!（'O'：Are You Ready?） 9!（'M'：Are You Ready?） 8!（'N'：Are You Ready?） 7! 6! 5!（'T'：Are You Ready?） 4!（'R'：Are You Ready?） 3!（'S'：Are You Ready?） 2! 1! All：Come on, Let’s song!! 　Let’s sing of our dreams! (Let’s shout!) 　Let’s sing to the sky! (Let's go!) 　Let’s make our story burst forth! 　The map of the future! (Yes yes!)　Let’s draw it together! 　This revolution (We are) 　Let’s go! (ST☆RISH) 　Love will change the star! 　Check it out!! O''': With a full-throttle smile, let’s aim at tomorrow. Make a 1000% spirited peace sign! I’ll say it this time, that two-word phrase. My heart just can’t help but fly! I’m captivated by you. '''M: No matter when, I don’t want to forget it. That smile is my sun. Because the flood of love won’t stop, I’m being filled with these feelings. I want you to let me stay by your side. Let’s share what we “believe”… R''': Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart! From within my chest, breakin’ out! Ooh… It’s so hot! These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion… I say this only for you, my last phrase of love! "To the ends of the earth, believe heart!" '''S: Nobody stands before me, because they don’t know what to do! They don’t want to bear The burn from my wrath…! There are ten billion that exist under this sky. If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest, I can shout out without hesitating, “Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let’s Go! Fight!!” N''': Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart, That’s the way it should be, and that’s how you should live! Good and evil andpompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems! Gemini syndrome! '''T: If it would become your smile, I would tell lies even to God! So I’d like to call this “love” I want to come with you! To this “nameless story,” fly to the sky! C''': I embrace this fated meeting I gather love songs from around this world I’ll inform that heart and that dream I was born only for you To be your “guardian” '''All：Come on, Let's dance!! 　Let’s dance our dreams! (Let's shout!) 　Let’s dance to the sky! (Let's go!) 　Too much is just fine! 　You ready? 　A one-time (Yes yes!) 　special life! 　This isn’t (We are) 　in any textbook! (ST☆RISH) 　Love will change the star! 　Check it out!! 　For tonight, it’s just to two of us! 1000%Love!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = All:DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE HEY!! 10! (O':Are You Ready?) 9! ('M:Are You Ready?) 8! (N':Are You Ready?) 7! 6! 5! ('T:Are You Ready?) 4! (R':Are You Ready?) 3! ('S:Are You Ready?) 2! 1! All:saa Let's Song!! yume o utaou (Let's Shout!) sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) kimi to egakou kono REBORYUSHON (We Are) IKImashou (ST?RISH) ai o Change The Star Check It Out!! O''': SUMAIRU zenkai de ashita o mezasou yo sen PA no genki de PISU SAIN sono toki wa iu yo ano nimoji no kotoba o dou shiyou mo naku HATO ga Fly kimi ni hikareru '''M: donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii sono egao wa taiyou da ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni omoi ga michiteku soba ni isasete hoshii “shinjiru” koto o wakeaou… R''': tokihanatou My Soul FEIKU na kokoro nuide mune no oku Breakin' Out!! Hu… ATSUi ze hashiridasu omoi jounetsu ni kaeta nara kimi no tame dake iu sa ORE no ai no RASUTO FUREZU “sekai no hate made Believe Heart” '''S: dare mo tatsu na ore no mae ni wa nani o suru ka wakaranai kara “ikari” no YAKEDO o owasetakunai ze…! hyaku oku aru kono sora no shita mamoru asu ga mune ni areba mayowazu sakebeyo “otokogi zenkai Let's Go Fight!!” N''': tsuyoku moete iru yozora no ORION annafuuni HATO no honoo no omomuku mama ikireba ii zenaku to gotaku narabe nayami tsukuseba ii sa Gemini Syndrome '''T: kimi ga egao ni naru koto naraba kamisama ni datte uso o tsuku ai to yoberu kurai ni suki dakara issho ni kite hoshii yo “na mo naki monogatari” he to Fly To Sky C''': meguri au unmei o daite kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta o atsume sono kokoro sono yume he tsugeyou WATASHI wa tada ANATA no tame umareta “mamoribito” to '''All:saa Let's Dance!! yume o odorou (Let's Shout!) sora ni odorou (Let's Go!) yarisuginakurai ga ii sa junbi wa OK? ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) SUPESHIARU jinsei kyoukasho ni wa (We Are) nottenai (ST?RISH) ai o Change The Star Check It Out!! koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE |-| Kanji = 皆'''：DOKI×2で壊れそう1000%LOVE　HEY!! 10!（音也'：Are you ready?） 9!（'真斗'：Are you ready?） 8!（'那月'：Are you ready?） 7! 6! 5!（'トキヤ'：Are you ready?） 4!（'レン'：Are you ready?） 3!（'翔'：Are you ready?） 2! 1! '皆'：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) 　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション(We are) 　イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! '音也'： スマイル全開で　明日を目指そうよ 1000%の元気でピースサイン その時は言うよあの二文字の言葉を どうしようもなくハートがFly 君に惹かれる '真斗'： どんなときも忘れずにいて欲しい その笑顔は太陽だ 愛の洪水が止まらないほどに 想いが満ちてく 側にいさせて欲しい 「信じる」ことを分け合おう… 'レン'： 解き放とうMy soul　フェイクな心脱いで 胸の奥Breakin' out!!　Hu…アツいぜ 走り出す想い　情熱に変えたなら 君の為だけ言うさ　オレの愛のラストフレーズ 「世界の果てまでBelieve heart」 '翔'： 誰も立つな俺の前には　何をするかわからないから 「怒り」の　ヤケドを 負わせたくないゼ…! 百億ある　この宇宙(そら)の下 守る明日が　胸にあれば 迷わず　叫べよ 「男気全開Let's Go Fight!!」 '那月'： 強く燃えている夜空のオリオン　あんなふうに ハートの炎の赴くまま　生きればいい 善悪と御託ならべ　悩み尽くせばいいさ Gemini syndrome 'トキヤ'： 君が笑顔になることならば神様にだって嘘をつく 愛と呼べるくらいに好きだから 一緒に来てほしいよ「名も無き物語」へとFly to sky 'セシル'： 廻（めぐ）り逢う運命を抱いて この世界中から愛のうたを集め その心　その夢へ告げよう ワタシは唯（ただ）　アナタの為 生まれた“まもりびと”と '皆'''：さあLet's dance!! 　夢を踊ろう(Let's shout!) 　空に踊ろう(Let's go!) 　やりすぎなくらいがいいさ 　準備はOK? 　一回きりの(Yes×2) 　スペシャル人生 　教科書には(We are) 　載ってない(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE Video References Navigation Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Original Soundtrack Vol.5 (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)